


Su Vida

by la_ermitana



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_ermitana/pseuds/la_ermitana
Summary: Teresa is in a coma after a targeted bomb explosion. (Wishful thinking/AU for 4x11)





	Su Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started working on awhile back when we just heard there would be an ep of Teresa in a coma. But it’s an AU where Tony isn’t part of this and I tweaked to my own and newly included some s4/NOLA aspects now that we’ve seen most of the season.

Pote and Javier paced up and down the halls. Waiting anxiously for the doctors, or anyone to come out from the room and tell them how Teresa was. It had been what seemed like hours. Chicho arrived with the other men. They approached Pote and Javier. 

“Line the halls. Watch the elevators and don’t let anyone down the halls who isn’t a hospital worker. Keep an eye on everyone.” Javier explained. 

“Claro.” Chicho agreed. 

As Pote was finally about to sit down in the waiting room after his endless pacing, a doctor came out of the emergency room. 

Pote and Javier rushed to him. 

“She’s alive. She took a hard hit to her head with some brain swelling and can’t breathe on her own. She’s in critical condition but she’s stable for now.”

“She’s in a coma?” Javier asked. 

Pote and Javier both let out breaths and looked at each other in light relief. 

“Yes. But she’s alive.” The doctor replied. 

“Is she gonna be ok?” Pote said worryingly. 

“We don’t know yet. It’s a wait and see. We’ll keep a close eye on her for the next 72 hours and move her to a room in the ICU.”

“Thank you doctor.” Javier said as he shook the doctor’s hand. 

As the doctor turned to walk away, Javier and Pote moved to a corner. 

“We are going to follow her up. No one is to be left alone with her as she moves upstairs. We need to pay the nurses to put her in a room at the end of the hall so we can keep an eye. We have no idea who’s watching us and who ordered the bomb to the car. We can’t take risks with anyone. Not the judge, Dumas, El Gordo or even Oksana.”

“Si cabron.” Pote agreed exhaustingly. He felt as if he failed Teresa and was just willing to do anything to keep his jefa alive. 

————

Pote sat at Teresa’s bedside. Javier at a chair next to the door. Chicho outside standing in the hall. Pote looked on at her. Looking at the monitors. Steadily beeping endlessly. A good sign she is alive. 

“I’m so sorry Teresita. But don’t worry. I’m going to catch the pendejo who did this to you.” He whispered. 

——-

As Chicho stood out in the hall a man walked down the hall approaching Teresa’s room. Chicho moved in front of the stranger to stop him in his tracks. 

“I’m sorry, no one is allowed near this room except hospital personnel.” Chicho firmly stated. 

“I’d like to see Teresa.” The man said. 

“And who are you?” Chicho asked getting a little more defensive. 

Javier woke up to the unexpected amount of conversation in the hall and Pote slowly got up out of his seat and moved his hand to his back waist band for his gun. 

Javier put his hand up to Pote to slowly wait until he looked out to see what was going on.

As Javier stepped outside the room, he saw James standing in front of Chicho.

“Hey! It’s ok! Let him through.” Javier quickly said, hoping to de-escalate the situation.

Chicho stepped aside and let James pass to approach Javier. 

“You heard?” Javier asked of James. 

“Yeah I came as soon as I could. Is she ok?”

“She’s in a coma. Doctors don’t know anything yet. We just have to wait.”

James ran his hands over his beard. He knew she was hurt bad but didn’t know it was this bad. 

“Who did this?”

“We don’t know yet.” Pote replied as he finally stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. “George flew in and some of the others are looking into it. It’s good to see you cabron.” Pote says as he shook James’ hand. 

“Can I see her?” James asked. 

Pote moved to let James in as he held the door open for him. James took a beat and slowly walked in bracing himself. He looked across the room. He saw Teresa hooked up to monitors and tubes all around her. This was not the way he wanted to see her for the first time in almost a year. But here he was. 

James stood speechless at the foot of her bed looking on at her. 

“You can sit with her. She’d like you to. I’ll take a break and be outside if you need anything.” Pote said lightly.

“Thanks.” James whispered. 

As Pote and Javier left the room and closed the door, James moved closer to Teresa’s bedside. He leaned down and lightly kissed her bandaged forehead as he sat down in the chair. 

He took her hand and lightly stroke the back of it with his thumb. 

“I know you told me not to be sorry when I left. But I still am. And I’m sorry this happened to you. I wish I could’ve been there to help you. I know it doesn’t matter but all I can say is I’m here now. I wish I could tell you what’s going on. But you don’t need anymore danger. I just had to see you.” James whispered to her with his trembling voice as he looked on at her. Wondering if she could hear everything he was saying to her. 

————

As Javier and Pote made their way back out to the hall, Chicho approached them.

“Who was that?” He asked

“El amor de su vida.” Javier confidently replied. 

Chicho raised his eyebrows in surprise at the answer. 

“How do they know each other?” 

“They both worked for Camila for awhile. After they broke free of her, they met back up and worked and lived together in Phoenix. I don’t know the details but they had a falling out and James left on his terms. Teresa tried to hide it, but I could tell she wasn’t the same until we came to New Orleans.” Javier explained. 

———

Hours passed. There was a quiet knock on the door as it slowly opened. Pote and Javier walked in. James turned his head to the two men.

“Hey why don’t you take a break, I’ll sit with her a little.” Pote whispered. 

James not wanting to leave her side, reluctantly agreed. He kissed the back of her hand and got up. 

“Let’s go downstairs and gets some coffee. You, me and Chicho. Get to know each other.” Javier jokes. 

“Okay.” James agreed with a light scoff. 

——- 

As James turned away from Teresa, all the alarms went off. Her monitors started to flatline. 

Pote ran to the door and shouted out for help. 

Nurses and doctors rushed in. They started to pump her chest and were getting the paddles ready. 

“Clear!” The doctor shouted as they shock her. 

“Still no pulse.”

The three men looked on to Teresa’s lifeless body in fear. 

“Again.”

The second shock brought Teresa’s heart rate back. Pote turned and put his head against the wall as James sat down on the ground against the wall in relief. 

————

Pote, James and Javier sat next to each other in silence outside of Teresa’s room. James and Javier were asleep in their chairs holding empty paper coffee cups in their hands. 

After an hour the doctor came out. 

“She’s breathing on her own again and tests show no brain damage. We’re hoping she wakes up soon.” 

“Thank you doctor.” Pote says. He moved to go into Teresa’s room as he tried not to wake James and Javier. 

Pote in her room alone, goes up to her bedside. Teresa stirs awake. 

“Teresita.” Pote excitedly whispers. 

“How long have I been out?” She says hoarsely. 

“Two days.” 

“Who did this?” She asked. 

“We don’t know yet. George came in from Belize to look into it and watch the business.”

“George is here?” 

“Si. You also have another visitor.” 

“I do?” She asks with a confused tone not knowing who to expect. 

“James is here.”

Teresa took a light gasp at the shock of her surprise visitor. 

“I’ll go get him. He’s been waiting all night.” Teresa gives a slight smile as Pote steps out into the hall. James was now awake and waiting anxiously for updates. 

“Cabron. You’re up.”

James stood up and braced himself again. His second chance at seeing her for the first time again. 

James entered the room and him and Teresa lock eyes. He closes the door behind him then walks to her. 

“I’m glad you’re here.” She says. 

“I’m glad you’re ok.”

———— 

After some talking and explaining of where James has been, Pote and Javier enter Teresa’s room. 

“Where are you staying cabron?” Pote asks realizing he interrupted their conversation. 

“There’s a hotel down the street.”

“Javier, have Chicho take him to get his things and drop them off at my place.” Teresa says. 

“Si patrona.”

“Really?” James asked her. 

“Yes. And then we’ll all figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” Pote asked. 

“You’ll see. He’ll explain to us when he gets back.”

James gets up and gives her a quick kiss before he leaves the room with Javier. 

Pote sits with Teresa. 

“How are you feeling?”  
“Better, Thank you. A little headache.”  
“Doctor said that’s normal.”

———

Pote’s phone rings. Teresa wakes up from her nap. 

“Sorry Teresita. It’s Javier.”

Pote answered the phone and his face went white. Teresa sees the expression. 

“What is it?”

Pote hangs up. 

“The car Chicho was driving James in to your apartment. It was found burned on the side of the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there’s a next chapter to this. But kept in line with the theme of we don’t know anything about the whereabouts of James. Just that I wanted him back when she needed him and my wishful thinking for 4x11. Thanks for reading! Follow me on twitter or tumblr @la-ermitana


End file.
